Sabía que vendrías
by Charlotte Hepburn
Summary: Llegar al departamento de tu novia y comenzar a encontrar mensajes extraños que te llevan hacia algún lugar no era común. Sakura estaba planeando o le había sucedido algo, y el castaño se imagina lo peor. ¿Qué estás intentando, Sakura?


¡Buenas!

Me siento _ligeramente_ frustrada al no poder encontrar un oneshot que hice hace un tiempo y que me faltaba el final. Primera vez en mi vida que estaba tan inspirada y escribía algo tan largo y tenía la intención de hacerlo más grande. Donde sea que estés, aparece fic del demonio.

**Disclaimer: **CCS no me pertenece, es de Clamp.

* * *

_**Sabía que vendrías**_

_** Sabía que vendrías.**_

_ ¿Pero qué demonios? _, pensaba cierto castaño de veinticinco años, mientras miraba extrañado una pequeña nota con la caligrafía de su novia, que había encontrado bajo el macetero donde usualmente estaba la llave de emergencia para entrar al departamento de la chica. El joven, con una ceja enarcada da vuelta el papel, esperando encontrar algo más que explicara la procedencia de ese mensaje, pero no encontró nada. Poco a poco se iba asustando, no era normal lo que estaba sucediendo.

Hacía pocos minutos había llegado al quinto piso del departamento donde vivía Sakura, su novia, luego de que esta lo llamara diciéndole que tenía algo muy importante que hablar con él, pero que lo necesitaba en su hogar, ya que debía comunicárselo en persona. La chica se oía bastante rara, lo que preocupó a Syaoran, el que llegó a pensar que la esmeralda quería romper con él. _Diablos._ Llevaban tres años juntos, y no recordaba que hubiera hecho algo mal los últimos días. Sin embargo, al llegar, había llamado recurrentemente a la puerta del departamento y nadie había salido, no habían ruidos ni señales de movimiento, por lo que recurrió a la llave del macetero.

Al entrar al pequeño hogar, se dio cuenta de que todo estaba en su lugar y de que nadie se encontraba ahí, ¿Sakura le estaría tendiendo una broma o acaso lo estaría esperando con un sexy conjunto de lencería en la cama? No, ella no era provocativa, la broma era más su estilo, pero de todas formas fue a su habitación por las dudas. _Lo sabía_, pensó con pesar al ver la cama sin su adorable novia en lencería.

Si la castaña lo había llamado indicando que se juntaran en su departamento, ¿Por qué no se encontraba ahí y además se encontraba con esa extraña nota? Con duda en el rostro, no encontró solución más fácil que llamarla y preguntarle qué estaba intentando hacer. Uno, dos, tres pitidos…_ Hola, soy Sakura, en este momento no me encuentro disponible, así que deja tu mensaje luego del vip, ¡Vip!_

-Sakura… soy Syaoran, me encuentro en tu departamento, ya que supuestamente nos encontraríamos acá, pero no te encuentras y encima apagas o se te descarga el celular… te estaré esperando- responde el ambarino con extrañeza en su semblante y en su voz. Se suponía que ella lo había llamado hace menos de media hora, y ahora su celular se encontraba apagado- Genial- dijo con sarcasmo mientras caminaba al living para ver televisión, hasta que su atención se centró en un mensaje escrito en la pequeña pizarra acrílica que su novia utilizaba como una especie de horario, sólo que ahora tenía algo completamente distinto escrito.

_** La curiosidad o preocupación debe estar comiéndote las entrañas, ¿A que sí?, mejor ve a mi lugar de descanso y busca el objeto resplandeciente. **_

Mierda, Sakura se estaba poniendo tenebrosa con el tema de las notas. Sin perder tiempo, se dirigió a la habitación de la chica –deduciendo que ese era el lugar de descanso- y se puso a revisar el lugar, en busca del "objeto resplandeciente". Miró con atención desde el marco de la puerta, y con un suspiro se fijó en que habían muchos objetos resplandecientes. Comenzó a revisar cada uno de ellos, pero ninguno poseía algo raro. Observó bajo la cama, sobre los muebles, y en el joyero, pero no encontró absolutamente nada sospechoso o una nota escrita. Agotado, se acostó en la cama, cerrando los ojos mientras repetía mentalmente el mensaje de la pizarra. "_La curiosidad o preocupación debe estar comiéndote las entrañas, ¿A que sí?, mejor ve a mi lugar de descanso y busca el objeto resplandeciente". Ve a mi lugar de descanso…_ eso ya estaba hecho, pero no había podido encontrar nada. Abrió los ojos lentamente, hasta que un ¡Click! sonó en su cerebro. Sus orbes ambarinas revolotearon con rapidez por todos los sectores visibles, hasta que encontró el único objeto resplandeciente en la habitación desde su perspectiva.

Se acercó con lentitud y alzó la mano sobre el estante, encontrándose con una envoltura de golosina, que estaba hecha con aluminio y por eso brillaba con la luz solar que entraba por la ventana. Justo al lado de ese objeto se encontraba la siguiente nota.

_** Comer entrañas… anoche tenía mucha hambre y por eso terminé comiendo golosinas, pero me dolió el estómago. Si los objetos tuvieran sentimientos, ¿Qué sentirían al ser utilizados por los humanos? Hay uno que me da mucha pena, pero debería sentirse orgulloso por mantenernos tan higiénicos.**_

Estaba comenzando a tomarle el ritmo al jueguito y Sakura se la había puesto fácil ahora. Ella solía desvariar sobre los qué pasaría si, o que sentirían tales cosas, por lo que al leer "me dolió el estómago", "hay uno que me da mucha pena" e "higiénico", supo al instante que se refería al papel de baño. A paso rápido se dirigió al lugar y se fijó en tal objeto. Escrito sobre el mismo papel higiénico se encontraba la siguiente pista.

_** ¿Recuerdas cuando fuimos al cine con los chicos y Yamazaki se enfermó por comer tantas palomitas?, ¿Y que luego Chiharu salía poco menos echando humo por las orejas cuando Yamazaki dijo que la recepcionista del lugar que según él ahora existía gracias a los romanos estaba buena? Vaya patada que le dio Chiharu, lástima que fue un mal acto ya que gracias a eso él pudo ver de nuevo a la recepcionista.**_

Cine, Yamazaki enfermo, recepcionista, lugar existente gracias a los romanos según el de ojos rasgados y patada. Eso había sucedido hace casi dos años… y Yamazaki había sido mandado al hospital.

¡¿Al hospital?!

El castaño salió corriendo hacia el estacionamiento donde estaba su auto, y lo echó a andar rumbo al centro médico que esa vez fueron, y al que usualmente iban cuando alguno de su círculo social se enfermaba o le sucedía algo. Tenía suerte que supiera perfectamente cómo ir al Hospital Central de Tokyo, luego de ir tantas veces era imposible que no conociera el camino.

¿Por qué estaría Sakura en el hospital? El corazón del ambarino bombeaba con fuerza sobre su pecho, la idea de que le hubiera sucedido algo a ella estaba descartada, debido a que no creía que ella sufriera un accidente o estaría gravemente enferma, de ser así no habría escrito las notas y su voz sería distinta en la llamada de la mañana. El temor radicaba en la seriedad de su voz, en el lugar en que había ido a parar y en la sospecha creciente de que ella quería romper su relación.

Apenas puso pié en el hospital se dirigió a recepción, teniendo que formarse al final de una larga y única fila, debido a que era fin de semana y sólo había un trabajador en tal sector. Luego de desesperantes y agotadores veinte minutos, se encontró con la misma recepcionista de la vez que fueron con Yamazaki.

-Hola, ¿Tú debes ser Syaoran, verdad? Llevo esperando por ti más de una hora, pensaba que serías más rápido – comentó con una sonrisa la bella mujer, mientras el rostro del castaño se desencajaba- No me mires con esa cara.

-Lo siento, pero podría decirme dónde se encuentra Sakura- más que una petición parecía una orden, y una bastante desesperada.

-Lo lamento, no puedo decirlo directamente, tu novia es bastante linda, no la descuides, y sólo te puedo decir esto- dijo tranquilamente mientras levantaba un papel y lo leía- "_**Piso de años de noviazgo y pieza recurrente de nuestro amigo que se enferma más rápido que cualquier ser en el mundo**_". Sólo es eso, ¡Suerte chico lindo!

Syaoran agradeció a la recepcionista con un leve rubor en sus mejillas, para acto seguido comenzar a pensar lo que la joven le había dicho. Lo primero era simple, tenía que ir al tercer piso. Mientras subía por las escaleras pensaba en la segunda pista. Yamazaki tenía que ir muchas veces al hospital debido a que comía de más o Chiharu lo golpeaba muy fuerte, pero Kerberos también iba debido a que aún no se acostumbrara al clima de Japón, a pesar de que había llegado hace dos años. Eriol siempre estaba fresco como una lechuga, al igual que Tomoyo, y las amigas de Sakura tenían una excelente salud. Tomando en cuenta que la nota decía que se trataba sobre alguien que se enfermaba con facilidad, decidió ir al ala oeste del edificio en busca de la habitación que Kerberos ocupaba cuando le daban las fiebres fuertes, las cuales eran provocadas por el frío invierno de Tokyo.

Al llegar, se encontró con una enfermera que le hacía unas señas con la mano, avisándole que se acercara.

-Buenas tardes joven, hay una amiga de su novia esperándolo en una de las bancas, en la derecha- señaló la enfermera, mientras le mostraba el camino y Syaoran se encontraba con Tomoyo sentada.

-Hola Tomoyo, ¿Podrías explicarme qué está sucediendo?- dijo rápidamente el castaño, jugueteando con sus manos y mirando en todas direcciones en busca de Sakura.

-Tranquilo Syaoran, no es nada grave, ahora sígueme- dijo con calma y elegancia la mejor amiga de su novia.

Caminaron por varios pasillos del tercer piso del hospital, hasta que quedaron frente a una puerta celeste con un pequeño cartel con el nombre del Dr. Kazushi Yagami. Enarcando una ceja por milésima vez en el día, el ambarino se giró buscando respuestas en la morena, la que sólo le indicó que entrara a la habitación. Girando lentamente la perilla de la puerta, entró al lugar indicado. Entrecerró los ojos encandilado, la luz solar llenaba toda la extensión de la pieza. Cuando pudo acostumbrarse, se encontró con una escena que lo dejó mirando con confusión al hombre de cabellos negros y a Sakura, para luego darse cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo y abrir los ojos a más no poder.

_-Sabía que vendrías-_ dijo con suavidad la chica de ojos verdes, mostrando una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Al lado derecho de ella se encontraba el que ahora identificaba como el doctor, quien estaba moviendo un aparato sobre el estómago de su novia, y frente a ambos, una pantalla que mostraba algo confuso, pero que poco a poco fue tomando forma.

La pequeña "o" que había formado con su boca, ahora se convertía en una gran sonrisa, y sus ojos demostraban extrema dulzura mientras intercambiaba su mirada entre Sakura, la pantalla y el estómago de la joven. Caminando hacia la camilla con una emoción contenida, tomó la mano de su novia y le plantó un tierno y casto beso en los labios.

_ Tendremos un hijo_, dijeron al unisono mientras fundían sus miradas.

* * *

_¿Qué tal quedó?_

Espero que les haya gustado. Las más astutas creo que sabrían la respuesta de lo que estaba sucediendo como a la mitad del fic, era fácil de deducir.

Agradezco a las vacaciones y mi tiempo libre que hace que mi mente haga estas pequeñas creaciones. Agradezco de igual manera poseer un solo módem que tengo que compartir entre mi hermano y mi papá, ya que así puedo librarme un poco del internet que hace que cuando estoy en mi hogar lea y lea fanfics, por lo que no tengo tiempo para echar a volar mi mente y crear cositas como ésta.

Realmente espero que haya sido de su agrado, y espero encontrarme con ustedes pronto.

Por cierto; _¿Saben que los reviews hacen feliz a cada escritor/escritora? _Haha, sólo decía. Si tienen alguna observación en la redacción, es bienvenida.

¡Saludos!


End file.
